The present invention relates to the field of flexible drill bits used to create extended length holes and holes through inaccessible areas in walls and framing. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible, extendable drill bit assembly that allows the use of a variety of drilling heads and accessories.
Flexible, extended drill bits are widely employed to create a system of holes within residential and commercial building construction for the purpose of running extended wiring and cabling throughout the building. The extended length drill bits presently available are of a unitary construction, requiring a user to purchase a drill bit having a specified diameter for each individually sized hole desired. The drill bits come in various lengths which require a user to purchase a separate drill bit for each specified length of a hole. Moreover, when the cutting edge is damaged, the entire drill bit must be replaced, incurring additional expense.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible, extendable drill bit assembly that allows the use of drill bits and other accessories of various sizes.